Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза
«Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» ( ) — научно-фентезийный фильм 1999 года, сценаристом и режиссёром которого выступил Джордж Лукас. Это четвёртый фильм саги «Звёздные войны» и первая её глава, согласно внутренней хронологии. В 2012 году он стал первым фильмом франшизы, вышедшим в 3D формате. Фильм начинается с того, что два джедаяДжедайДжедай/Канон, назначенных послами для разрешения торговых разногласий, прибыли на орбиту находящейся в опасности планеты НабуНабуНабу/Канон. Когда напряжённая ситуация обернулась военным вторжением, джедаи, вместе с Падме АмидалойПадме Наберри АмидалаПадме Амидала/Канон, королевой планеты, покинули Набу, в надежде добраться до столицы Галактической РеспубликиГалактическая РеспубликаГалактическая Республика/Канон — планеты КорусантКорусантКорусант/Канон. Там они надеялись найти мирное и дипломатическое разрешение возникших разногласий, приведших к конфликту. Однако во время полёта их корабль совершил вынужденную посадку для ремонта на планете ТатуинТатуинТатуин/Канон. Там джедаи встретили Энакина СкайуокераЭнакин СкайуокерЭнакин Скайуокер/Канон, мальчика рабаРабствоРабство/Канон, который обладал необычной связью с Великой СилойСилаСила/Канон. После возвращения на Набу герои обнаружили, что ситуация оказалась намного хуже, чем казалась изначально: ситхиСитхиСитхи/Канон, древние враги джедаев, которые считались уничтоженными, вернулись спустя тысячу лет. Фильм вышел 19 мая 1999 года, спустя почти 16 лет после выхода последнего на тот фильма саги «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая». Выход картины сопровождался обширной пиар-кампанией в средствах массовой информации, и на него возлагались большие надежды. Несмотря на смешанные отзывы как критиков так и поклонников, фильм заработал $924.3 миллиона в мировом прокате, став самым прибыльным фильмом саги «Звёздные войны» без учёта инфляции. Переиздание фильма в формате Blu-ray вышло в сентября 2011 года, а 10 февраля 2012 года в кинотеатрах вышла переработанная версия в формате 3D. Фильм стал первой крупной историей эпохи приквелов и, согласно новой каноничной внутренней хронологии «Звёздных войн», являлся отправной точкой для пятнадцатилетней истории этого временного промежутка. События фильма получили развитие в двух последующих частях трилогии приквелов, а также в анимационном фильме «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» и в одноимённом телесериале. Множество сюжетов Легенд «Звёздных войн» также рассказывали о событиях или, в большей или меньшей степени, относились к событиям, показанных в «Скрытой угрозе» и её продолжениях. Вступление Сюжет Спор между и отдалёнными звёздными системами приводит к блокаде небольшой планеты . Республики тайно отправляет на флагман Торговой федерации двух и его в качестве послов. Заданием джедаев является вступить в переговоры с и уладить конфликт, однако они не подозревают, что глава Федерации подчиняется таинственному , — тому, кто приказывает Ганрею вторгнуться на Набу, а послов-джедаев — убить по их прибытии. В то время как уничтожен, Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван избегают отравления при помощиКонтроль дыханияКонтроль дыхания/Канон , после чего прорываются сквозь дроидов-стражников и попадают на поверхность планеты, спрятавшись в . Вскоре входит на связь на Ганреем и выражает своё неодобрение блокады Набу, на что тот отвечает, что блокада полностью законна и получила одобрение в . Сразу после диалога Ганрей отдаёт приказ заблокировать все средства связи на планете и начать вторжение. В момент, когда связь неожиданно прерывается, Амидала ведёт разговор с Палпатином о послах, отправленных на переговоры с Федерацией. Губернатор выражает предположение, что сбой связи является первым признаком вторжения захватчиков. Среди набуанских болот и лесов Квай-Гон спасает аборигена-изгоя, , который приводит их в и помогает таким образом скрыться от сил вторжения. Сами же войска Торговой Федерации осаждают столицу и берут в заложники лидера планеты, королеву Амидалу, одновременно занимаясь поисками джедаев. Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван встречаются с вождём гунганов, , и просят его помочь населению Набу, однако Насс отказывается, хотя и предлагает им . Вместе с этим Квай-Гон убеждает Насса отдать им Джар-Джара, поскольку того ждёт казнь за совершённые им преступления. Во время подводного путешествия сквозь ядро планеты, джедаи вместе с Бинксом подвергаются нападению , вследствие чего транспорт повреждается, однако путники благополучно добираются до Тида, где спасают Амидалу от дроидов Федерации. При поддержке местных они угоняют из доков , чтобы попытаться добраться до , столицы Республики, где намереваются просить помощи у Сената. На орбите планеты звездолёт попадает под обстрел и едва не уничтожается, однако героически чинит корабль, позволив сбежать от захватчиков. Ввиду серьёзных повреждений звездолёт вынужден совершить посадку на ближайшей планете. Невзирая на возражения капитана — начальника службы безопасности Амидалы — временным убежищем становится отдалённая пустынная планета , контролируемая . Вместе с Квай-Гоном и Джар-Джаром в ближайший город направляется одна из служанок королевы, Падме. Вскоре они находят -старьёвщика , у которого имеются нужные запчасти, однако торговец не намерен отдавать товар за , в чём не помогают даже трюки Силы Квай-Гона. Там же, в лавке, Падме знакомится с мальчиком-рабом по имени , который, очарованный красотой девушки и заметивший , решает помочь путникам. Поскольку начинается песчаная буря, мальчик приводит троицу в дом, знакомя со своей мамой и сконструированным лично им дроидом . Во время обеда обсуждается положение рабов на Татуине и — единственный, как считает Шми, выход получить запчасти от Уотто. Энакин вызывается пилотом , несмотря на протесты Квай-Гона и матери, однако в итоге Шми соглашается, зная, что судьба её сына лежит за пределами Татуина. Несмотря на то, что Падме сомневается в мальчике, Квай-Гон заключает сделку с Уотто, ставя на кон набуанский корабль против запчастей к нему же. Энакин, будучи одарённым механикомТехникТехник/Канон, завершает ранее начатую гоночную машинуГоночный под Энакина СкайуокераГоночный под Энакина Скайуокера/Канон. Ощущая в мальчике Силу, Квай-Гон берёт у него кровь на анализ, благодаря чему узнаёт, что уровень мидихлорианМидихлорианыМидихлорианы/Канон Энакина больше, чем у любого из джедаев. Под давлением Федерации Сио Биббл отправляет на корабль королевы сообщение, в котором просит о помощи, однако Оби-Ван запрещает отвечать, мотивируя тем, что это может быть ловушка. Тем не менее, владыка Дарт Сидиус получает известие о возможном местоположении беглецов, за которыми отправляет своего ученика, Дарта МолаДарт МолДарт Мол/Канон, предписав ему убийство джедаев — то, чего так долго ждал ученик — и захват королевы Амидалы. Мол сажает свой корабль-невидимкуКинжалКинжал/Канон на Татуине, где проводит поиск при помощи разведывательных дроидовРазведывательный дроид DRK-1 «Тёмный глаз»Разведывательный дроид DRK-1 «Тёмный глаз»/Канон. Утром, перед гонкой, уверенный в победе Энакина Квай-Гон заключает новое пари с Уотто, поставив гоночный под против мальчика-раба. Между тем, в великом состязании, помимо Энакина, участвует десяток других гонщиков, среди которых выделяется чемпион из расы даговДагиДаги/Канон по имени СебульбаСебульбаСебульба/Канон. Однако, невзирая на нечестные приёмы Себульбы, тускенских налётчиковНарод песковНарод песков/Канон и временные неполадки своей машины, Энакин Скайуокер вырывается в лидеры и побеждает в состязании. Уотто вынужден выполнить условия сделки, вследствие чего набуанский корабль получает нужные запчасти, а Энакин — свободу. Хотя мальчик рад случившемуся, он не желает оставлять маму, но Шми убеждает сына в обратном, уверенная, что Энакин однажды станет великим джедаем. Между тем, Дарт Мол находит нужный корабль и появляется в тот момент, когда команда собирается покинуть планету. Квай-Гон вступает с неожиданным противником в дуэльДуэль на Татуине (Набуанский кризис)Дуэль на Татуине/Канон на световых мечахСветовой мечСветовой меч/Канон и, не дав тому взобраться на корабль, благополучно сбегает сам. По прибытию на Корусант сенатор Палпатин и королева Амидала обсуждают сложившуюся ситуацию: Палпатин сомневается в том, что Сенат поможет Набу. Между тем, Квай-Гон сообщает Совету джедаевВысший совет джедаевВысший совет джедаев/Канон о своём сражении с таинственным, но обученным воином, в котором подозревает ситха — представителя ордена Тёмной стороны СилыТёмная сторона СилыТёмная сторона Силы/Канон, однако он, как считалось, вымер тысячу лет назад. Также мастера Совета узнают об Энакине — о том, кого Квай-Гон называет "отклонением в Силе" и кого называет ИзбраннымИзбранныйИзбранный/Канон, способным, согласно пророчеству, принести равновесие в Силу. Совет тестирует мальчика и, хотя уровень Силы испытуемого весьма высок, мастер ЙодаЙодаЙода/Канон замечает исходящий от Энакина страх, что может привести на Тёмную сторону. Одновременно с этим проходящее в Сенате заседание складывается не в пользу Набу, поскольку Федерация отрицает всяческую вину. Канцлер Валорум, находясь под давлением бюрократических законов и сотен сенаторов, не может разрешить ситуацию, и тогда, не без влияния Палпатина, королева Амидала выносит вотум недоверияВотум недоверияВотум недоверия/Канон руководителю Республики. Дальнейшие события приводят к срочным выборамВыборы Канцлера Республики, 32 ДБЯВыборы Канцлера Республики, 32 ДБЯ/Канон нового канцлера, а сенатор Палпатин становится одним из кандидатов. Совет джедаев отказывается обучать мальчика, объясняя это тем, что Энакин слишком взрослый, и тогда Квай-Гон сам изъявляет желание быть наставником. Мастера напоминают об Оби-Ване, как о единственном падаване, в то время как сам Оби-Ван пытается убедить Совет в том, что он готов стать рыцаремРыцарь-джедайРыцарь-джедай/Канон. Тем не менее, джедаи вынуждены отложить обсуждение и вернуться к политическим вопросам, поскольку Амидала решает вернуться на Набу, к своему народуНабуанцыНабуанцы/Канон — Сенат, погрязший в бюрократии и коррупции, смог бы принять нужное решение слишком поздно. Оби-Ван и его наставник назначены Советом для сопровождения Амидалы. Поскольку Энакин летит с ними, Квай-Гон всё же даёт мальчику определённые наставления: в частности, объясняет роль мидихлориан, живущих в каждом существе и позволяющих джедаям касаться Силы. Во время перелёта Энакин дарит Падме талисманТалисман из джапораТалисман из джапора/Канон в знак своих чувств. Между тем, Оби-Ван, изначально поссорившийся с учителем из-за Энакина, просит прощения у Квай-Гона. В то время как Федерация окончательно захватывает Набу, Дарт Сидиус, знающий о возвращении Амидалы, отправляет Мола к Ганрею, которому приказывает довести до конца начатое — заставить королеву подписать договор. Поскольку по успешному возвращению на родину Амидала уже познакомилась с Джа-Джа, первым делом она решает просить помощи у гунганов, чтобы набуанцы получили шанс сразить захватчиков. Однако Джа-Джа, наведавшийся в подводный город, сообщает, что все гунганы покинули поселение, после чего Джа-Джа отводит набуанцев и джедаев в священное местоСвященное место гунгановСвященное место гунганов/Канон, где Амидала просит у Босса Насса поддержки. Вождь гунганов отказывается, и тогда выходит Падме, которая раскрывает себя как настоящую королеву Амидалу, чьё место занимала верная служанкаСабеСабе/Канон. Мольбами Падме удаётся добиться союза, и пока гунганы собирают армиюВеликая армия гунгановВеликая армия гунганов/Канон, Панака и его люди освобождают заключённых из лагерей Федерации. План боевых действий таков, что пока гунганы отвлекают основные силы дроидовАрмия дроидов Торговой федерацииАрмия дроидов Торговой федерации/Канон, выманивая их из города, ударная группа проникает в Тид, где основной целью является ангар королевского дворцаКоролевский дворец ТидаКоролевский дворец Тида/Канон и истребителиЗвёздный истребитель N-1Звёздный истребитель N-1/Канон — единственная возможность уничтожить станцию управления дроидамиКорабль управления дроидами типа «Барышник»Корабль управления дроидами типа «Барышник»/Канон на орбите Набу. Воинство Насса под командованием капитана ТарпальсаРус ТарпальсРус Тарпальс/Канон и новоявленного генерала Джа-Джа, встречает дроидов на травянистых равнинах за городом. Первая атака противника не наносит ущерба благодаря защитным полям гунганов, после чего пехотные войска дроидов проникают под щиты, и завязывается битва. Одновременно с этим ударная группа, ведомая Падме, Панакой и джедаями, пробивается в ангар, где звено набуанских пилотовЭскадрилья «Браво»Эскадрилья «Браво»/Канон садится на истребители и отправляется к орбите. Энакин, не отходящий от Квай-Гона, тем не менее, вынужден спрятаться в кабине одного из оставшихся истребителей, который вскоре намеренно поднимает транспорт в воздух, открывая огонь по дройдекамДройдекаДройдека/Канон и защищая таким образом своих друзей. Неожиданно на пути группы встаёт Дарт Мол — Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван вступают с ситхом в дуэль на световых мечах, пока Падме и её люди идут другим путём, поднимаясь к верхним этажам дворца при помощи подъёмных тросовСиловой гарпунСиловой гарпун/Канон. Обученный владению двухклинковым мечомДвухклинковый световой мечДвухклинковый световой меч/Канон, Мол не уступает джедаям, однако битва перемещается в комплекс плазмыКомплекс по переработке плазмыГенератор энергии Тида, где в какой-то момент Оби-Ван выбывает из сражения. Несмотря на техническое превосходство гунганов, битва складывается не в их пользу, когда дроиды уничтожают генератор защитного поля. В дело вступают танки ФедерацииБронированный штурмовой танкБронированный штурмовой танк/Канон, обращающие врага в бегство; Джа-Джа и Тарпальс оказываются в числе окружённых дроидами гунганов. Поражение альянса кажется неизбежным, поскольку и королева с охранниками, попадающие в засаду, сдаются Ганрею. В этот момент Энакин, случайно доставленный на орбиту автопилотом, присоединяется к космическому сражению, где набунацы-пилоты, ведомые Риком ОлиеРик ОлиеРик Олие/Канон, тщетно пытаются сбить станцию. Когда R2-D2 отключает автопилот, а Энакин разбирается с управлением, его подбивают дроиды-истребителиБоевой дроид-истребитель с изменяемой геометриейБоевой дроид-истребитель с изменяемой геометрией/Канон, вследствие чего мальчик совершает аварийную посадку внутри ангара станции. Здесь R2 удаётся починить корабль, и тогда Энакин атакует местных дроидов, однако выпущенные протонные торпедыПротонная торпедаПротонная торпеда/Канон повреждают критические системы станции, после чего та взрывается изнутри, а дроиды в космосе и на поверхности — выходят из строя. Падме и её подчинённые успешно расправляются с сопротивлением Ганрея, арестовывая главу Федерации. Между тем, Оби-Ван, отрезанный от схватки силовым полем, вынужден наблюдать, как ситх в поединке с Квай-Гоном теснит мастера и пронзаетШиакБой на световых мечах/Канон его световым мечом. После исчезновения поля ведомый местью Оби-Ван сам сражается с Молом, но, несмотря на то, что ученику-джедаю удаётся перерубить напополам световой меч противника, Дарт Мол продолжает бой с одним клинком и толчком Силы сбрасывает противника в шахту. Зацепившись за выступ, Оби-Ван оставляет ярость, а затем концентрируется и прыгает вверх, одновременно притягивая световой меч павшего учителя, чтобы рассечьСай токРасчленение/Канон противника. Поверженный ученик Сидиуса падает в тёмную бездну. Перед смертью Квай-Гон просит Оби-Вана стать учителем Энакина, и тот даёт слово, что сделает из мальчика джедая. Сенатор Палпатин одерживает победу в выборах и, став новоиспечённым лидером Республики, первым делом прилетает на Набу. Пока Нут Ганрей отправляется отбывать наказание за свои преступления, канцлер поздравляет королеву Амидалу с её победой, а юному Энакину обещает "следить за успехами". Члены Совета джедаев также прибывают на Набу, где мастер Йода жалует Оби-Вану звание рыцаря и от лица Совета даёт разрешение обучать Энакина; сам Энакин узнаёт об этом на похоронахПохороны Квай-Гона ДжиннаПохороны Квай-Гона Джинна/Канон Квай-Гона, в ходе которых тело погибшего мастера с почестями кремируютКремацияКремация/Канон. Йода и мастер ВиндуМейс ВиндуМейс Винду/Канон, обсуждая произошедшее, соглашаются с выводом об участии ситхов, что означает лишь одно: древнейшие враги джедаев возвращаются из небытия, но, поскольку ситхов всегда двоеПравило двухПравило двух/Канон — учитель и ученик — кроме погибшего на Набу существует другой. Спустя сутки, жители Набу и гунганы устраивают в Тиде большой праздник с парадом в честь освобождения Набу от Торговой Федерации. Кульминацией торжества становится вручение королевой Амидалой подаркаСфера мираСфера мира/Канон Боссу Нассу в знак дружбы и уважения между двумя народами. Создание Разработка концепции Во время написания сценария к оригинальному фильму «Звёздные войны», Джордж Лукас осознал, что придуманная им история слишком объёмна, чтобы уместить её в один фильм. Оригинальная картина задумывалась как своеобразное введение в обширную сюжетную арку, которая должна была раскрыться в продолжениях, в случае успеха первого фильма. Впоследствии, «Звёздные войны» эволюционировали из одного фильма, в целую серию.George Lucas intro to Splinter of the Mind's Eye 1994 reissueRinzler, J.W. (2007) The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film Во время работы над третьим черновым вариантом фильма, Лукас заключил контракт, давший ему разрешение на создание двух продолжений. Работая над сценарием, он параллельно создавал предысторию придуманного им мира. Во время подготовки сценария к первому сиквелу «Империя наносит ответный удар», Лукас провёл много времени, обдумывая дальнейшее развитие сюжета. Он сделал Дарта Вейдера, центрального отрицательного персонажа первого фильма, отцом главного героя - Люка Скайуокера, и создал предысторию, согласно которой, Вейдер некогда был рыцарем-джедаем Энакином Скайуокером - могущественным воином, павшим на Тёмную сторону Силы. Создав предысторию, Лукас принял решение превратить серию в трилогию, переименовав фильм из «Эпизода II» в «Эпизод V».Bouzereau, Laurent (1997) Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays с. 123 К финальному фильму трилогии - «Возвращение джедая», Вейдер превратился в трагического персонажа, в конечном итоге, искупившего свои грехи. Как сказал Лукас, он был "сожжён" и теперь мог отдохнуть от истории. После потери большей части своего состояния из-за развода в 1987 году, Джордж Лукас принял решение о возвращении к работе над «Звёздными войнам», и неофициально отменил свою трилогию сиквелов, действие которой должно было развернуться после событий «Возвращения джедая». Это произошло из-за того, что у Лукаса уже была готова объёмная предыстория, поэтому идея приквелов всё больше захватывала его. В начале 1990-х интерес к «Звёздным войнам» вновь возродился, причиной чему стали комиксы Dark Horse и книжная трилогия Тимоти Зана. Видя по-прежнему огромный интерес к его идеям для трилогии приквелов и стремительное развитие компьютерных спецэффектов, Лукас подтвердил своё возвращение в режиссёрское кресло новых фильмов по созданной им саге. В 1993 году, в журнале «Variety» и некоторых других источниках, появилось подтверждение того, что он начал работу над приквелами. Работу Лукас начал с описания общих черт сюжета. Главным героем стал Энакин Скайуокер, сменивший Оби-Вана Кеноби, а фильмы должны были раскрыть трагедию становления Дарта Вейдера. Вместе с этим, Лукас начал изменять хронологию приквелов относительно оригинальной серии, наполняя их историю и добавляя предыстории, которые должны были существовать параллельно или каким-то образом касаться оригинальной истории. Таким образом, приквелы должны были стать отправной точкой единой истории, начавшейся в детстве Энакина и завершившаяся вместе с его смертью. Это был первый шаг по превращению франшизы в сагу. Джордж Лукас начал работу по написанию сценария новой трилогии «Звёздных войн» 1 ноября 1994 года.All I Need Is An Idea DVD Special Featurette, 2001 Под сценарий был адаптирован пятнадцатистраничный набросок Лукаса, написанный им в 1976 году, и предназначавшийся для помощи в отслеживании предыстории персонажей и основных событий, произошедших до событий оригинальной трилогии. В нём Энакин впервые был описан как ребёнок двенадцатилетнего возраста, однако Лукас исправил его возраст на девять лет, пояснив это тем, что так было проще объяснить эмоциональную привязанность мальчика к его матери после их разлуки. В результате, юный возраст Энакина вынудил Лукаса переписать его участие в финальной битве, вставив небольшую сцену, в которой тот разбирается в управлении корабля с помощью подсказок R2-D2, что сделало историю более правдоподобной.Bouzereau, Laurent; Duncan, Jody (1999) The Making of Star Wars: The Phantom Menace Рабочий подзаголовок фильма звучал как «Происхождение» ( ). Позже Лукас раскрыл настоящий подзаголовок - «Скрытая угроза»; подразумевая Палпатина, скрывавшего свою истинную личность злого Лорда ситхов, за образом добропорядочного государственного служащего.Bowen, Jonathan L. (2005). '' Anticipation: The Real Life Story of Star Wars: Episode I-The Phantom Menace'' Огромный бюджет и возможности, открывшиеся благодаря развитию компьютерных эффектов, позволили Лукасу создать, как он говорил: "более грандиозные, более масштабные сцены — сделать «Звёздные войны» такими, какими я всегда мечтал их видеть." История первого фильма новой трилогии оканчивалась одновременно пятью сюжетными линиями, которые плавно перетекали одна в другую. В центре сюжета стояло намерение Палпатина занять пост канцлера, для достижения которой он возглавил атаку Торговой федерации на Набу, куда были отправлены джедаи, которые встретили Энакина, и на фоне всего этого произошло возрождение Лордов ситхов. Как и в оригинальной трилогии, в «Скрытой угрозе» Лукас выстроил повествование таким образом, что смог раскрыть несколько поднятых тем в одном фильме. Двойственность являлась одной из основных тем фильма: королева Амидала, скрывающаяся за личностью служанки, Палпатин, играющий за обе стороны конфликта и Оби-Ван, конфликтующий со своим упорным наставником, но в итоге приходящий к выводу, что Квай-Гон противостоял своей бунтарской натуре и приняв свои обязанности. В фильме также была сильная линия равновесия: Энакин якобы являлся избранным, решения которого должны были принести равновесие в Силу и у всех персонажей был тот, кто мог повлиять на них. Лукас говорил: "Энакину нужна мать, Оби-Вану нужен учитель, Дарту Сидиусу нужен ученик", это всё было необходимо, так как без взаимодействий и диалогов "у вас не будет драмы." Предварительное производство и дизайн До того, как Лукас взялся за написание сценария, его производственный партнёр Ричард Мак-Каллум занялся подготовкой к фильму. Мак-Калум признался, что многие его наработки для сериала «Хроники молодого Индианы Джонса» воплотились в работе над «Скрытой угрозой». Это и долгосрочные контракты с актёрами и арендаторами павильонов, и работа с недавними выпускниками, не имевшими опыта работы в кинематографе, и создание декораций и пейзажей с помощью компьютерных технологий. В апреле 1994 года, Мак-Калум начал подбор художников в художественных, архитектурных и дизайнерских учебных заведениях, и спустя полгода он начал поиски натуры с производственным дизайнером Гэвином Боке. Арт-директор Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) Даг Чианг очень впечатлил своими работами Мак-Калума и был назначен директором по дизайну. За три или четыре месяца до начала Лукасом работы над написанием сценария, Чианг и его команд дизайнеров начали просмотр тысяч дизайнерских работ к фильму.Thousands of Things DVD Special Featurette, 2001 Чианг говорил, что Лукас хотел, чтобы «Эпизод I» отличался от остальных фильмов «Звёздные войны». Он должен был быть "богаче и стать частью того периода, так как это была история, приведшая к «Новой надежде»". Ключевыми локациями должны были стать три планеты, на которых были места, сильно различающиеся своим дизайном: города людей и гунганов на Набу, различные экстерьеры и интерьеры зданий на Корусанте. За исключением города гунганов, дизайн которого был вдохновлен направлением ар-нуво, все остальные места имели некоторое внешне сходство с реальными строениями. Концептуальные рисунки Ральфа Маккуорри, созданные для оригинальной трилогии, послужили основой для создания Мос-Эспа, который также создавался под впечатлением от старых тунисских отелей и зданий. Он также имел некоторые черты, такие как рынок, отличающие его от Мос-Эйсли, показанного в «Новой надежде». Рисунки Маккуорри послужили основой и для создания Корусанта, в частности, конструкция метрополиса, которая послужила основой для здания Сената. Позже Боке развил идеи команды Чианга, переведя концепты в конструкторские чертежи окружения и архитектурных стилей, и сделал их приближенными к реальному миру, чтобы "дать зрителям возможность глубже погрузится" в фильм. Некоторые элементы фильма были созданы под впечатлением от оригинальной трилогии. Так, описывая боевых дроидов, Лукас указал на то, что они являются предшественниками штурмовиков. Чианг отталкивался от этого ориентира при создании боевых дроидов, делая их похожими на имперских солдат. Однако, создавая их облик, он делал большой уклон в общую стилистику фильма, поэтому в их дизайне использовались удлинённые черты, перенятые Чиангом в племенном африканском искусстве. Террил Витлач, у которой был опыт работы в зоологии и анатомии, занималась дизайном существ. Многие инопланетные существа представляли собой гибриды, состоящие из комбинаций черт реальных животных. Порой, прорабатывались целые пищевые цепи, несмотря на то, что в фильме был показан лишь небольшой процент всех трудов художника. Витлач также разработала детальные скелеты большинства персонажей и лицевые мышцы Джа-Джа Бинкса, с которыми работали аниматоры ILM. Каждое созданное существо отражало окружение, в котором оно находилось. Так, существа с Набу делались более привлекательными, так как планета была "пышной и более благосклонной к животным", в то время как существа Татуина имели грубый вид с "обветренной шкурой, защищающей их от суровых условий пустыни", а на Корусанте обитали двуногие, похожие на людей, инопланетяне. Для разработки нового боевого стиля джедаев в новой трилогии, был приглашён постановщик трюков Ник Гиллард. Он провёл параллель между битвой на световых мечах и игрой в шахматы, где "каждый удар, был шахом." Гиллард считал, что используя оружие ближнего боя, джедаи должны были выработать боевой стиль, объединяющий несколько стилей сражения на мечах, начиная с кэндо и других стилей кэндзюцу, и заканчивая различными размашистыми техниками, таким как теннисный размах и рубящий стиль. Для тренировок Лайама Нисона и Эвана Макгрегора Гиллард написал последовательность ударов протяжённостью почти 60 секунд, объединяющие по пять или шесть серий ударов в течение битвы.Prime of the Jedi DVD Special Featurette, 2001 Позже Лукас определил джедаев как "переговорщиков", а не машин для убийства. Предпочтение, отдаваемое джедаями рукопашному поединку, должно было подчеркнуть их духовную и интеллектуальную роль. Поскольку Гиллард считал, что прыжки актёров и каскадёров, выполненные при помощи специальных тросов, выглядели нереалистично, он принял решение использовать портативные катапульты, которые подбрасывали их в воздух на самом деле. Чтобы передать более сложное общественное устройство в новых фильмах, по сравнению с оригинальной трилогией, Лукас решил использовать более сложные костюмы. Дизайнер Триша Биггар и ее команда создали более 1000 костюмов, которые были вдохновлены одеждой различных культур.Costumes DVD Special Featurette, 2001 Биггар работала в тесном сотрудничестве с дизайнером концептов Йеном Маккейгом для создания цветовой палитры, подходящей жителям каждой из показанной в фильме планеты: Татуин следовал «Новой надежде», с её выцветшей на солнце одеждой цвета песка, одежда Корусанта была серых, коричневых и черных оттенков, а люди Набу облачались в зелёный и золотой, в то время как гунганы носили "похожую на их собственную кожу" кожаную одежу. Костюмы джедаев переняли классический образ из оригинальных фильмов. Костюм Оби-Вана был основан на костюме, который носил Алек Гиннесс в «Новой надежде». Лукас говорил, что он и Биггар просмотрели все концепты и "перевили эти наброски в ткани, выкройки м материалы, которые не выглядели глупыми в реальности." Биггар также консультировалась с Гиллардом, для создания более практичных костюмов, которые подошли бы для боевых сцен, и отделом разработки существ, чтобы определить ткани, которые "не будут носимыми" на коже инопланетных существ. Огромный отдел на киностудии Leavesden был отдан под размещение 250 костюмов главных персонажей и 5000 костюмов массовки. Съёмки Съёмки, проходящие большей частью на киностудии Leavesden в Англии, начались 26 июня 1997 года, и закончились 30 сентября, в том же году. Leavesden была арендована на два с половиной года, для того, чтобы съёмочная команда могла вернуться туда после окончания основных съёмок и доснять всё необходимое. Лесные сцены Набу снимались в парке Кассиобери, что в Уотфорде, Хартфордшир. Дополнительные съёмки проходили между августом 1998 года и февралём 1999, после чего Лукас показал черновой вариант фильма своим друзьям и коллегам в мае 1998 года. Большая часть экшен сцен и трюков была отснята второй командой Роджера Кристиана, которая работала параллельно с основной командой, чтобы успеть завершить съемки вовремя. Для съёмок сцен Татуина, вновь была выбрана Тунисская пустыня."The Beginning" Making Episode I Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace DVD documentary, 2001 Мос-Эспа был построен недалеко от города Таузар. На третьи сутки возле Таузара, ночью, неожиданная песчаная буря накрыла место съёмок и уничтожила большое количество декораций и реквизита. Производственная команда смогла быстро устранить повреждения, поэтому съёмки в Тунисе закончились без задержек и ровно в запланированный срок.It's Like War Now DVD Special Featurette, 2001 Итальянский Королевский дворец в Казерте использовался в качестве интерьера для Королевского дворца города Тида. На период съёмок, продлившихся четыре дня, он был закрыт для посетителей. Сцены взрывов были сняты на фоне воссоздающий облик итальянского дворца декораций, построенных на студии Leavesden. Для того чтобы грамотно спланировать съёмочный период, был создан стенд с раскадровками, где отмечались сцены, которые было необходимо снимать на натуре, и сцены, снятые на фоне синего экрана хромакея, которые позже обрабатывались с помощью CGI. Зачастую декорации строились фрагментами, многие из них не превышали в высоту роста актёров задействованных в сцене. Хромакей широко использовался для дополнения цифровыми объектами декораций, создания задников и персонажей, которых было бы воплотить без использования CGI. Так же компьютерные эффекты использовались для корректировки сцен, в которых, по указанию кинооператора Дэвида Таттерсолла, необходимо было скрыть мощные лампы прожекторов, освещавших декорации. Специалист по визуальным эффектам Джон Нолл написал специальный скрипт, удалявший синие и зелёные отражения экранов хромакея со всех отражающих поверхностей. Нолл, который находился на съёмочной площадке на протяжении большей части съёмок, тесно сотрудничал с Таттерсоллом, чтобы убедиться, что эффекты выстрелов будут корректно смотреться, после добавления компьютерной графики. Все камеры на съёмочной площадке были оборудованы специальным модулем, собиравшим технические данные, необходимые специалистам при добавлении CGI. «Скрытая угроза» стала последним фильмом «Звёздных войн», снятым на 35 мм плёнку. Некоторые сцены, в особенности те, где использовались спецэффекты, были снят на камеры высокой чёткости. Это было сделано для того, чтобы протестировать производительность цифровой записи, которую Лукас и Мак-Каллум считали следующим логическим шагом развития кинематографа. Цифровые технологии удешевили процесс съёмок. По сравнению с высокой стоимости оцифровки снятого материала, стоимость прямой съёмки на цифровые камеры с записью на цифровые носители, удобных для последующей обработки и наложения компьютерных спецэффектов, обходилась дешевле. Для съёмок всех последующих фильмов использовались видеокамеры высокой чёткости Sony CineAlta. На монтаж отснятого материла ушло два года. Пол Мартин Смит начал свою работу в Англии, сфокусировавшись на тяжёлых сценах диалогов. Бен Бёртт, бывший звуковым дизайнером фильма, отвечал за последовательность действия под руководством Лукаса. Система нелинейного монтажа сыграла ключевую роль в переносе на экран видения Лукаса своего фильма. Он постоянно перестраивал, исправлял и перерабатывал кадры и сцены. Финальное сведение звука было окончено в марте 1999 года, и в последующие месяцы фильм был окончен, после добавления в некоторые кадры недостающих визуальных спецэффектов. Эффекты Более 1950 кадров «Скрытой угрозы» содержали визуальные эффекты. Единственная сцена, снятая без компьютерной обработки, была моментом выпуска газа в переговорную комнату, в которой находились джедаи. Работа по созданию спецэффектов была настолько интенсивной, что руководителям трёх подразделений пришлось разделить весь объём работы между своими подразделениями. Джон Нолл руководил работой на съёмочной площадке и работой над сценами гонок на подах и космических сражений. Деннис Мьюрен управлял работой по созданию подводных сцен и наземных битв. Скотт Сквайрс, вместе с командой миниатюрщиков и аниматоров, работал над эффектами световых мечей. До начала работы над фильмом, многие использованные в нём спецэффекты ещё небыли разработаны, а добиться того же уровня качества, используя стандартные миниатюрные модели, мэт-пэйнтинг и различные методы съёмки, не представлялось возможным. Однако, к тому времени, когда началась работа над «Скрытой угрозой», качество CGI значительно улучшилось, благодаря множеству фильмов созданных при помощи этой технологии. Перед началом работы над эффектами, Нолл просмотрел 3500 изображений раскадровки, с пояснениями Лукаса о том, какие кадры будут сняты на натуре и в каких будут использованы визуальные эффекты. Позже Нолл говорил, что услышав пояснения по раскадровке, он не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, как это воплотить на экране. В итоге было принято решение совместить стандартные методы создания спецэффектов с новейшими цифровыми технологиями, чтобы зритель не смог различить, где какая используется технология. Ноллу и его команде по созданию визуальных эффектов пришлось написать новое программное обеспечение, способное решить поставленные задачи. Так была создана программа симуляции ткани, позволяющая создать реалистичную одежду для цифровых персонажей, созданных для фильма. Ещё одной задачей было создание компьютерных персонажей, способных гармонично взаимодействовать с живыми актерами. Во время съёмок сцен с участием цифровых персонажей, Лукас приводил на съёмочную площадку актёров озвучивающих этих персонажей, и разыгрывал сцену с ними. После чего актёры озвучки удалялись из кадра методами цифровой обработки, и казалось будто актёры играют свои роли в одиночку. Позже в кадр добавляли CGI персонажей и их взаимодействие с живыми актерами выглядело очень естественным и реалистичным.Visual Effects DVD Special Featurette, 2001 Также Лукас использовал CGI для добавления или удаления актёров в некоторых сценах. Физические модели и миниатюры использовались для создания более реалистичных сцен общего плана, фонов, визуального расширения пространства и моделей техники, которые сканировались для создания цифровых моделей или использовались для съёмок космических кораблей и гоночных подов. Наученный горьким опытом предыдущих фильмов, когда съёмки приходилось откладывать из-за отсутствия или проблем с реквизитом, необходимым для воссоздания R2-D2, Лукас позволил отделению ILM и отделу разработки спецэффектов в Великобритании создавать свои версии робота. Таким образом было создано девять моделей R2-D2: одна для актёра Кенни Бейкера, который управлял дроидом изнутри, семь было создано специалистами из ILM и были оборудованы двумя небольшими двигателями, способными перемещать груз, массой до 200 кг. Эти модели использовались в основном в качестве декораций. Ну и последний R2-D2 был создан специалистами из британской студии. Он оборудовался двумя или тремя пневматическими ногами. Эта модель использовалась для съёмок в Тунисе, так как её электропривод подходил для езды по песку.Bad Droid Karma DVD Special Featurette, 2001 Изначально, Лукас планировал создать большинство инопланетян при помощи компьютерной графики, однако, если создание какого-то существа было экономически целесообразнее с использованием классических масок и аниматроники, то их созданием занималась команда Ника Дадмэна. Таким образом был созданы неймодианцы, фоновые персонажи в Мос-Эспа, Совете джедаев и Галактическом сенате. Команда Дадмэна приступила к созданию существ за полгода до начала основных съёмок. Костюмы неймодианцев, которых изначально планировалось создавать на компьютере, были готовы и доставлены на съёмочную площадку всего за день до начала съёмок сцен с их участием. Для отбора существ, к которым требовалось создать костюмы, Дадмэн наведывался на Ранчо Скайуокера, где просматривал существ из оригинальной трилогии, которых можно было бы реализовать, и перечитывал сценарий, чтобы отделить тех, которых нельзя было создать без использования CGI. Во время исследования того, как должны выглядеть гоночные поды, команда специалистов по визуальным эффектам посетила свалку реактивных самолётов, находящуюся вблизи города Финикс, в Аризоне и забрали оттуда четыре двигателя от самолёта Boeing 747. Специалисты по спецэффектам создали полноразмерные копии двигателей, которые были отправлены в Тунис, чтобы использовать их для съёмок. Однако кроме сцены с Джейком Ллойдом в гидравлически управляемой кабине и нескольких сцен с реальными моделями гоночных подов, вся остальная гонка была создана на компьютере. Музыка Как и к предыдущим фильмам «Звёздные войны», музыка к фильму «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» была написана композиторам Джоном Уильямсом. Он начал компоновать саундтрек в октябре 1998 года и начал запись с London Voices и Лондонским симфоническим оркестром на студии Эбби-Роуд 10 февраля 1999 года. Уильямс решил использовать электронные инструменты, такие как синтезаторы, чтобы усилить звук и хоровую составляющую, что позволило "захватить волшебную, мистическую силу, которую оркестру обычно не удаётся воспроизвести", и создать атмосферу фильма "более загадочной и таинственной и менее милитаристской" чем в оригинальной трилогии. В одной из наиболее известных композиций «Дуэль судеб», используется хоровое пение, для придания большей религиозности, и создания ощущения, будто находишься в храме, во время эпической дуэли на световых мечах.Movie Music DVD Special Featurette, 2001 При написании темы Энакина Уильямс старался отразить невинность его детства и предзнаменовать его превращение в Дарта Вейдера, используя элементы «The Imperial March». Саундтрек фильма был издан Sony Classical Records 4 мая 1999 года. Структура альбома была несколько перестроена и отличалась от построения музыки в фильме. Уильямс пошёл на это сознательно, так как объём носителя не позволял поместить всю музыку фильма на один диск. |title=Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Motion Picture Soundtrack Ultimate Edition|first=Joseph|last=Stevenson|publisher=Allmusic|accessdate=2009-07-12}} Двухдисковое «Полное издание» увидело свет 14 ноября 2000 года. Альбом почти полностью повторял порядок композиций, в котором они располагались в фильме, со всеми обработками. Источники вдохновения и отсылки Как и в предыдущих фильмах «Звёздные войны», в «Скрытой угрозе» присутствуют отсылки как к историческим событиям, так и к фильмам, которые Джордж Лукас смотрел в юности. Обычной практикой для фильмов «Звёздные войны», стало сплетение нескольких различных мифологий вместе. Джедаи практикуют похожую на дзэн медитацию и боевые искусства также, как это делали древние японские войны самураи. Имя "Квай-Гон" ( ) является адаптацией термина цигун ( ), обозначающего древнее китайское искусство, вклющее в себя практику китайских боевых искусств, медитативную практику и гимнастические упражнения, направленные на освобождение от телесных зажимов и энергетических блоков, а также на контроль жизненной энергии называемой "Чи" или "Ци" ( ). Слово Чи ( ) (Китайский), ки ( ) (Японский) и индийский эквивалент "Прана" обозначают энергию, которая, как считается, протекает через все живые организмы, и исходит от единого источника всех чи (или энергии) который известен как "Путь" или "Дао" ( ) в китайской философии. В даосской философии Путь происходит из инь и ян, противоположных, но взаимодополняющих аспектах реальности и природы. В отличие от китайской философии, в которой инь и ян не являлись моральными качествами, в Зурванизме, древней персидском философском течении, присутствовало учение о том, что дуализм сил тьмы и света скован вечным противостоянием, будучи сторонами единой "Силы", силой самого времени, Зурвана - олицетворявшего время и пространство. Источником этих элементов в основном являются восточные и иранские религии и мифы. В фильме также много отсылок и к христианской мифологии. К примеру - Дарт Мол. При создании его образа дизайнеры отталкивались от традиционного изображения Дьявола в христианстве, где тот предстаёт с красной кожей и рогами. Татуировки на лице Мола созданы под впечатлением от ритуальных татуировок коренного народа Бразилии. Фильмы цикла «Звёздные войны» отличает довольно сильное соответствие истории Энакина Скайуокера и христианской легенды о Мессии: он "избранный", тот, кому предначертано принести баланс в Силу, был рождён от непорочного зачатия и через соблазн присоединившийся к ситхам. Однако падение Энакина на тёмную сторону Силы, на какое-то время, лишило его возможности исполнить пророчество "избранного". История непорочного зачатия была переплетена с концепцией разработанной Джозефом Кэмпбеллом в его работе «Герой с тысячью лицами», которая, в значительной степени, повлияла на Лукаса во время работы над сценарием оригинальной трилогии «Звёздные войны». Японские фильмы, такие как фильм Акиры Куросавы «Скрытая крепость», повлиявший на Лукаса при создании оригинального фильма «Звёздные войны», также стали источником вдохновения для режиссёра и при создании «Скрытой угрозы». Историки кинематографа Джефф Кинг и Таня Кшивийска писали: "Костюмы и грим ... являются смесью готичного и восточного, что, к тому же, ещё и очень фитуристично. Готическое наиболее сильно проявляется в демонических рогах Дарта Мола, а чёрно-красная раскраска его лица напоминает древние японские маски, изображающие демонов". Кинг и Кшивийска писали: "Конский хвост причёска Квай-Гона и положение Оби-Вана как ученика позволяет рассматривать их взаимоотношения с точки зрения самурайских традиций". Также они добавляют: "Амидала, в соответствии с её статусом и характером, имеет несколько весьма официальных нарядов ... под которые создаются причёски, обрамляющие макияж, свойственный актёрам традиционных японских театров".King, Tanya; Krzywinska (2000) Science Fiction Cinema: From Outerspace to Cyberspace London: Wallflower Press. с. 109 Релиз Выход «Скрытой угрозы» сопровождался огромным интересом как среди поклонников так и среди широкой аудитории. Одновременно с выходом «Скрытой угрозы», в прокат вышло несколько фильмов других киностудий. Среди них был такие студии как DreamWorks и Universal Studios, выпустившие «Любовное послание» и «Ноттинг-Хилл» соответственно. В результате, «Любовное послание» ожидал кассовый провал, в то время как «Ноттинг-Хилл» показал довольно неплохой результат, заняв второе место по сборам, оказавшись довольно близко к «Скрытой угрозе». По оценкам Challenger, Gray & Christmas of Chicago, консалтинговой фирмы, специализирующейся на вопросах трудоустройства, 2.2 миллиона штатных сотрудников не вышли на работу в день премьеры фильма, принеся таким образом общий ущерб экономике США в размере 293 миллионов долларов. По сообщению «The Wall Street Journal», число работников, сообщивших о своём намерении не выходить на работу в день премьеры, было настолько велико, что некоторые компании объявили этот день выходным. Многие поклонники, чтобы попасть на фильм в день премьеры, начинали занимать очередь перед кинотеатрами за месяц до начала продажи билетов. Множество очередей перед кинотеатрам появилось после объявления о том, что билеты на фильм начнут продаваться лишь за две недели до премьеры. Это было связано с опасением, что те поклонники, которые решат совершить семейный поход на премьеру, не смогут получить билеты, либо будут вынуждены покупать их по более высокой цене. По этой причине было принято решение продавать билеты по классической схеме продажи, непосредственно перед показом. Однако, после встречи с представителями Национальной ассоциации владельцев кинотеатров, Lucasfilm согласились на предварительную продажу билетов, начиная с 12 мая 1999 года, на условии, что в одни руки будет отпускаться не более 12 билетов. В результате, некоторые из предварительно проданных билетов были перепроданы "спекулянтами" по цене более $100 за штуку, что, по утверждению главы дистрибьюции, было "ужасно", и который заявил, что именно этого они и старались избежать. По сообщению «Daily Variety» владельцы кинотеатров получили строгие инструкции от Lucasfilm, согласно которым, фильм обязан был демонстрировать в крупнейших залах кинотеатров в течении первых 8–12 недель, а отчисления дистрибьютору 20th Century Fox должны были поступить в течении семи дней. Несмотря на опасения не закончить фильм к сроку, за две недели до премьеры Lucasfilm перенёс дату релиза с 21 мая на 19 мая 1999 года. На ShoWest Convention, Лукас заявил, что это сделано для того, чтобы дать фанатам "фору", чтобы самые нетерпеливые смогли посмотреть фильм в течении недели, оставив семьям возможность сходить на фильм в выходные. В знак того, что будущее кинематографа за цифровыми технологиями, Лукас объявил о выходе фильма в четырёх залах с цифровыми проекторами 18 июня 1999 года. Одиннадцать благотворительных премьер состоялись по всем Соединённым Штатам 16 мая 1999 года. В Лос-Анджелесе состоялось мероприятие, с корпоративным доступом в $5,000 и $25,000, средства с которого пошли в Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation. Остальные благотворительные премьеры прошли в Далласе, средства с которой пошли в Children's Medical Center, Нью-Йоркская премьеру проводил Aubrey Fund, собиравший средства для Pediatric Cancer Research находящегося в Sloan-Kettering Hospital, средства с премьеры в Филадельфии пошли в Big Brother/Sister Assn., и премьера в Вашингтоне собирала средства для Children's National Medical Center. Согласно отчёту, некоторые билеты продавались по цене в $500, а некоторые места в зале были зарезервированы для детей из малоимущих семей. Маркетинг Lucasfilm потратили 20 миллионов долларов на рекламную компанию фильма и подписание лицензионных соглашений с Hasbro, Lego, Tricon Global Restaurants и PepsiCo. Lucasfilm также помогла фан-клубу «Звёздных войн» организовать мероприятие под названием Star Wars Celebration, прошедшее в Денвере, Колорадо с 30 апреля по 2 мая 1999 года. Тизер «Скрытой угрозы» был показан перед фильмом «Знакомьтесь, Джо Блэк» 17 ноября 1998 года, и, как сообщали СМИ, люди платили за полный сеанс, чтобы посмотреть небольшой тизер «Звёздных войн». Второй трейлер был показан 12 марта 1999 года, перед фильмом «Командир эскадрильи». И снова многие поклонники пошли на фильм, чтобы посмотреть новый трейлер. В тот же день в Интернете появилась пиратская версия трейлера, снятая в одном из кинотеатров, где проходил предпоказ. На следующее утро, трейлер был опубликован на официальном сайте фильма и вскоре после этого, его сервера оказались перегружены. Показ полноценного трейлера вызвал больший ажиотаж, так как был показан не только в кинотеатрах, но также и на ShoWest Convention в Лас-Вегасе, и по телевидению на «Entertainment Tonight» и «Access Hollywood». Необычная рекламная компания прошла в Великобритании, где тизер был показан 2 декабря 1998 года, а затем, шестью неделями спустя, был изъят из кинотеатров. Тизер-постер, на котором был изображён Энакин, отбрасывающий тень в форме силуэта Дарта Вейдера, был представлен 10 ноября 1998. Позже Лукас назначил художника Дрю Струзана, ответственного за постеры к Специальному изданию, в качестве основного художника для театральных постеров. Плакат был представлен 11 марта 1999 года. Для иностранных дистрибьюторов фильма, Lucasfilm поставил условие, что единственным изображением, которым можно рекламироваться фильм, должна быть иллюстрация Струзана, на которой разрешалось менять только текст, а все другие элементы должны были оставаться неизменными. Выходу фильма сопутствовал выпуск множества связанной с ним продукции: видеоигра от LucasArts для PlayStation и PC, пинбольный аппарат от Williams, комиксовая адаптация в четырёх частях, выпущенная издательством Dark Horse Comics и детская новеллизация изданная издательством Scholastic.Star Wars, Episode I – The Phantom (Junior Novelization), publishe -Scholastic Paperbacks, author - Patricia C. Wrede, date 1999-05-03 Официальная новеллизация фильма была написана Терри Бруксом, которые получил одобрение Лукаса и часто консультировался с ним.Sometimes the Magic Works: Lessons from a Writing Life, author - Brooks, Terry, isbn= 0-345-46551-2, publisher=Del Rey Books, date 2004-02-03 Выход на видеоносителях Мировой релиз VHS версии фильма состоялся между 3 и 8 апреля 2000 года. В Северной Америке были выпущены две версии фильма, стандартная маштабированая версия и широкоэкранная версия коллекционного издания. В первые два дня продаж, было продано 4,5 миллиона копий обычной версии фильма и 500 000 ограниченного издания. «Скрытая угроза» стал первым фильмом серии «Звёздные войны», официально вышедшим на DVD 16 октября 2001 года. В это издание входило семь удалённых сцен, доработанных специально для DVD, дорожки с комментариями Лукаса и продюсера Ричарда Мак-Каллума и несколько документальных фильмов, включая полнометражный фильм «Создавая Эпизод I». «Скрытая угроза» стала самым продаваемым DVD в истории США, продавшись 2,2 миллионами копий за первую неделю начала продаж. DVD версия была переиздана в составе трилогии приквелов 4 ноября 2008 года. Laserdisc версия «Скрытой угрозы» была выпущена в Японии за месяц до начала продаж DVD версии в США. На Blu-ray Disc обе трилогии «Звёздных войн» вышли 16 сентября 2011 года. В этой версии изображение «Скрытой угрозы» было восстановлено и улучшено,но пропали дополнительные материалы с предыдущего DVD релиза. Всего было восстановлено примерно 8% кадров картины. В Blu-ray версии «Скрытой угрозы» кукольный Йода был заменён на CGI модель, созданную для второго и третьего фильмов трилогии приквелов. 3D версия 28 сентября 2010 года было объявлено о том, что все шесть фильмов серии будут конвертированы в 3D. В связи с чем, каждый эпизод должен был вновь выйти в прокат, начиная со «Скрытой угрозы», которая была показана в кинотеатрах в феврале 2012 года. Конвертирование проводила компания Prime Focus Limited, под чётким руководством специалистов ILM. Однако, релиз 3D версий картин «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» был отложен, после того, как Lucasfilm был приобретён The Walt Disney Company, которая решила сфокусироваться на разработке «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы». Согласно высказыванию Джорджа Лукаса, 3D версия фильма является просто конвертированной версией фильма, выпущенной в 2011 на Blu-ray, без каких-либо добавлений или изменений. Единственным подтверждённым изменением была магнитная палка Энакина, в сцене гонки на подах, которая была изменена, чтобы трёхмерная картинка точнее соответствовала оригинальному двухмерному изображению. Цифровой релиз 7 апреля 2015 года Walt Disney Studios, Lucasfilm и 20th Century Fox объявили о том, что вся сага «Звёздные войны», включая «Скрытую угрозу», будет доступна для скачивания в цифровом виде в высоком разрешении начиная с 10 апреля 2015 года, для чего Disney выкупила у Fox права на выпуск цифровых копий всей саги, за исключением «Новой надежды». Релиз в России 27 июля 1999 года на телеканале «ОРТ» (ныне «Первый канал»), в программе «Тихий дом» Сергея Шолохова, все тридцать минут были посвящены «Скрытой угрозе». 29 июля «Гемини Фильм Интернациональ» в рамках церемонии закрытия XXI Московского международного кинофестиваля в кинотеатре «Пушкинский» осуществил российскую кинопремьеру фильма «Эпизод I. Скрытая угроза». Для презентации фильма в Москву приехал продюсер картины Рик Маккаллум. Фильм, дублированный студией «Невафильм», заработал в российском прокате 2.300.000$ и занял по итогам 1999 года второе место в целом и первое место среди зарубежных картин. В мировой кассе (без США и Канады) Россия заняла 30 место. 16 мая 2000 года «Лазер Видео Интернешнл» осуществил российский релиз VHS версии «Эпизод I. Скрытая угроза». По итогам российских продаж видеофильмов в 2000 году релиз занял третье место в целом и первое место среди зарубежных фильмов. 11 мая 2002 года телеканал «РТР» (ныне «Россия 1»)осуществил российскую телепремьеру фильма «Эпизод I. Скрытая угроза». 15 мая 2005 телеканал «Первый канал» осуществил показ «Эпизод I. Скрытая угроза» со стереозвуком. В 2002 году телеканал «Россия» осуществил телепремьеру с монозвуком. 9 декабря 2010 года «Двадцатый Век Фокс СНГ» осуществил российские релизы DVD версий всех шести эпизодов, из которых пять (кроме «Эпизод III. Месть ситхов») выходили на российском DVD-рынке впервые. DVD выпускались в виде 6 однодисковых изданий, содержавших только соответствующий эпизод (без дополнительных материалов), и двух трёхдисковых изданий «Эпизоды I, II, III» и «Эпизоды IV, V, VI» (вновь только фильмы без дополнительных материалов). 15 сентября 2011 «Двадцатый Век Фокс СНГ» осуществил российские релизы Blu-Ray всех шести эпизодов в виде двух трёхдисковых изданий «Эпизоды I, II, III» и «Эпизоды IV, V, VI» (только фильмы без дополнительных материалов) и полного девятидиского издания (6 дисков с фильмами и 3 диска с дополнительными материалами). 3 февраля 2012 кинотеатр «Starlight на Багратионовской» (и ещё 10 кинотеатров по все России), совместно с телеканалом «2 x 2» и «Двадцатый век Фокс СНГ» в рамках акции «Люк, я твой отец» провели эксклюзивный одноразовый предварительный показ «Эпизод I. Скрытая угроза в 3D» и более широкий кинопоказ анимационной пародии «Робоцып: Звёздные войны III». А 9 февраля состоялась российская кинопремьера фильма «Эпизод I. Скрытая угроза в 3D». Фильм заработал в российском прокате 2.442.000$. В мировой кассе (без США и Канады) Россия заняла 7 место. Отзывы Отзывы критиков Фильм получил в основном смешанные отзывы. На начало 2015 года, «Скрытая угроза» имела рейтинг обзоров 57% на сайте Rotten Tomatoes, со средним балом 5.8/10, основанном на 191 отзыве, с замечанием критиков: "Лукасу необходимо поработать над сюжетом и развитием персонажей, но в фильме есть множество конфеток для глаз, которые приковывают к экрану." Фильм также обладает 51 из 100 балов на Metacritic, основанных на 36 обзорах. На обоих сайтах у фильма наименьший рейтинг среди других фильмов серии «Звёздные войны», за исключением анимационных продолжений, таких как «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов». Критике подверглись многие аспекты сценария, особенно это касается персонажа Джа-Джа Бинкса, которого отрицательно восприняли многие старые поклонники серии, за его кукольность и за то, что его создали для увеличения продаж мерчендайза, а не как важного персонажа. Кеннет Теран из «Los Angeles Times» описывал Бинкса как "большой промах, абсолютно комиксовый персонаж, который оказался абсолютно не смешным." В ответ на нелестные отзывы, Джордж Лукас раскритиковал американские СМИ за то, что те использовали комментарии из Интернета в качестве источников для новостей. В 2002 году, во время выхода «Атаки клонов», Юэн Макгрегор сказал следующее, что «Скрытая угроза» была "довольно скучной", и добавил, "М''не кажется, что в Эпизоде II будет больше юмора и'' ... цвета." Дрю Грант из «Salon.com», написала: "Возможно, обладающий полной творческой свободой, режиссёр Джордж Лукас и получал удовольствие, во время придумывания 'комических' сцен - без участия представителей студии и минимальном влиянии независимого участия актёров - но это путь на тёмную сторону." В то же время, Роджер Эберт из «Chicago Sun-Times» дал фильму три звезды из четырёх, назвав его "удивительным достижением области кинопроизводства", и добавил: "Лукас рассказал отличную историю." Эберт также написал, что: "Если какие-то из персонажей менее проработаны, возможно так и должно было быть" потому, как фильм открывает новую трилогию. Завершил он свой обзор, скзав, что вместо фильмов «Звёздный путь», режиссёры моли бы "давать мне прозрачные подводные города и огромный купол сената каждый день." Оуэн Глейберман из «Entertainment Weekly» поставил фильму оценку - B и похвалил игру Лиама Нисона и боевые сцены. В обзоре от «Entertainment Weekly» DVD версии фильма, Марк Бернанрин поставил ей C-, назвав её calling it "беспомощно выстроенной, ужасно написанной и рассчитанной на несовершеннолетних".Marc|work=Entertainment Weekly|title=Movie Review: Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace (DVD)|date=2001-10-16}} Атор ReelViews.net Джеймс Берардинелли писал; После просмотра картины, несмотря на все её недостатки, можно сказать - «Скрытая угроза» по прежнему является лучшей и самым весёлым "праздником за грош" из всего, что показывают в кинотеатре. В ней нет свежести оригинальных «Звёздных войн» и отсутствует тематическое разнообразие и повествовательная целостность «Империя наносит ответный удар», но она куда лучше «Возвращения джедая». На самом деле, после «Возвращения джедая» мне не хотелось вновь возвращаться к "Далёкой, далёкой галактике", но «Скрытой угрозой» Лукас вновь пробудил во мне интерес к серии.''http://www.reelviews.net/php_review_template.php?identifier=171 Эндрю Джонстон из «Time Out New York» писал: "Давайте взглянем правде в глаза - ни один фильм не удовлетворил бы столько ожиданий, сколько обрушилось на «Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза». Это не значит, что вышедший фильм стал разочарованием, напротив, он невероятно интересный, особенно если воспринимать его в отрыве от предыдущих работ. Как самостоятельный фильм, он предстаёт историей путешествия мальчика, банальной, но с ярким духовным подтекстом. Эффекты и постановка просто потрясающие, и они всегда работают на сюжет, а не иначе''."Time Out New York, May 12–19, 1999, p. 13 Сьюзэн Вложина из «USA Today» назвала фильм "довольно достоверным" и отметила персонажей Дарта Мола и Уотто. Девид Корнелиус с сайта efilmcritic.com сказал что лучшие моменты фильма "не только уравновешивают слабые - они их полностью свергают." Колин Кеннеди из журнала «Empire» сказал, что несмотря на проблемы со сценарием, фильм "по прежнему доставит удовольствие от просмотра, из-за экшн сцен, в которых показаны джедаи во всей их мощи." Он отметил визуальную составляющую и игру Лиама Нисона, и назвал дуэли между Дартом Молом и джедаем - "самой лучшей битвой на световых мечах из всей саги". Журнал «Empire» внёс «Скрытую угрозу» в список "500 величайших фильмов всех времён", в то время как «Entertainment Weekly» и Comcast внесли его в списки худших фильмов продолжений. Джеймс Берардинелли писал: "«Скрытая угроза» была, пожалуй, наиболее раздутой в прессе картиной за последнее десятилетие (если не больше), и в результате её репутация пострадал в связи с неудовлетворенностью безосновательно завышенных ожиданий." Уильям Арнольд из «Seattle Post-Intelligencer» согласился с тем, что многие негативные реакции относительно фильма были вызваны большой шумихой и высокими ожиданиями, он писал: "завышенные ожидания просто не могли быть воплощены, поэтому многие элементы фильма не смогли удивить зрителя." Он также отметил что фильм был "хорошо и интересно снят" и был намного лучше других кассовых фильмов, вышедших в том же году: «Мумия» и «Матрица (фильм)». Введение в мифологию саги мидихлориан - микроскопических организмов,являющихся посредником для пользования Силой - вызвало разногласия в среде поклонников. Некоторые рассматривали введение этой концепции как отрицание духовной составляющей Силы, однако в фильме по прежнему Сила изображалась как таинственная сущность, позволяющая использовать мидихлорианы для общения со всеми живыми существами. Историк кино Дэн Динелло говорил: "Многие фанатики «Звёздных войн» предали фильм анафеме, за то, что он свёл концепцию Силы до какой-то вирусной инфекции, на самом же деле, мидихлорианы стали своего рода биологическим интерфейсом, связывающим физические тела с духовной энергией."Technophobia!: Science Fiction Visions of Posthuman Technology Daniel Dinello, 2005, University of Texas, isbn=0-292-70986-2 Религиозный эксперт Джон Ди. Капуто писал: "В описанном в «Евангелии от Лукаса» мире, неразрешимые противоречия, мучившие религиозных мыслителей на протяжении веков, пришли к примирению. Способности, которыми обладают мастера-джедаи получили совершенно правдоподобную научную основу, даже если сама связь выглядит по прежнему таинственно: клетки их тел имеют большую концентрацию мдихлориан чем у обычных живых существ."On Religion John D. Caputo, 2001, Routledg, isbn=0-415-23332-1 После выхода фильма начались споры о том, что представители инородных рас отражают расове стереотипы. К примеру, глупый, бестолковый Джа-Джа Бинкс, с длинными, напоминающими дреды ушами и говорящий с сильным, как многие посчитали, карибским говором, напоминавшим ямайского креольского языка. Жадные и коррумпированные неймодианцы из Торговой федерации говорили с Восточно азиатским акцентом, а беспринципный торговец Уотто был воплощением стереотипов о евреях, напоминающем персонажа Феджина из произведений Чарльза Диккенса. Лукас опроверг эти сравнения; однако, аниматор Роб Колман признался, что использовал образ Феджина, созданного Алеком Гиннессом для фильма «Оливер Твист», при создании Уотто. Один из критиков описал Джа-Джа Бинкса как "раболебский и трусливый ... стереотипный чёрный менестрель, на подобие Степина Фетчита." Майкл Эрик Дайсон, профессор Джорджтаунского университета, говорил, что весь народ гунганов наводит на мысли о примитивных африканских племенах. Дайсон говорил, "Лидер племени Джа-Джа представляет из себя толстого, неуклюжего шута с громогласным голосом и это выглядит как карикатурное представление о вождях африканских племён." Награды «Скрытая угроза» был трижды выдвинута на премию «Оскар», в номинациях: За лучший звуковой монтаж, За лучшие визуальные эффекты и За лучший звук (Гэри Райдстром, Том Джонсон, Шон Мёрфи и Джон Мидгли); все из который достались фильму «Матрица». Фильм получил семь наград премии «Золотая малина» в номинациях: За худший фильм, За худшую режиссуру, За худший сценарий, За худшую мужскую роль второго плана (Джейк Ллойд в роли Энакина), За худшую женскую роль второго плана (София Коппола за роль Сачи), За худший актёрский дуэт (Джейк Ллойд и Натали Портман) и актёр сыгравший Джа-Джа Бинкса - Ахмед Бест - выиграл в номинации За худшую мужскую роль второго плана. Фильм получил премию «Сатурн» в номинациях За лучшие костюмы и За лучшие спецэффекты, награду MTV Movie Award за лучшую экшн сцену, и премию «Молодой актёр» за игру Джейка Ллойда. Он также был номинирован, помимо прочего, на премию BAFTA за лучшие визуальные эффекты и звук, а также на премию «Грэмми» в категории За лучший альбом, являющийся саундтреком к фильму, телевидению или другому визуальному представлению. Удалённые сцены *'Сцена с водопадом'—Когда Квай-Гон, Оби-Ван и Джа-Джа попадают в Тид, на своём бонго, они всплывают перед гиганским водопадом и вынуждены в спешке покинуть транспортное средство. *'Рассвет перед гонкой'—Энакин проснулся на рассвете, чтобы подготовить свой под к гонке и немного поговорил с Падме. *'Полная сцена подготовки к гонке'—Эта сцена показывает больше участников гонки и существ из толпы. Позже была добавлена в DVD версии. *'Расширенный второй круг гонки'—На этом круге подробнее показано как Себульба "творчески интерпретировал правила гонки" и ещё одно доказательство особенности Энакина. Позже была добавлена в DVD версии. *'Драка Энакина и Гридо'—Эта сцена должна была следовать после гонки, и служила иллюстрацией вспыльчивости и злости, таившейся в Энакине, но Джордж Лукас вырезал её, так как хотел показать юного Энакина как исключительно положительного персонажа, который начнёт становится злее с возрастом. *'Прощание с Джирой'—Эта сцена происходит когда Квай-Гон и Энакин покидают Мос-Эспа и мальчик останавливается передохнуть и попрощаться с Джирой. Один из дроидов-разведчиков следует за ними в этот момент, до тех пор, пока Джинн не замечает его и, в конечном итоге - уничтожает его, проходя мимо «Пыльной утки». *'Сцена с воздушным такси'—Сцена полёта на такси демонстрирует нам в течении примерно 10 секунд поверхность Корусанта.Позже была добавлена в DVD версии. Файл:The_Waterfall_Sequence.jpg|Сцена с водопадом Файл:Dawn_Before_the_Podrace.jpg|Рассвет перед гонкой Файл:Complete_Podrace_Grid_Sequence.jpg|Полная сцена подготовки к гонке Файл:Extended_Podrace_Lap_Two.jpg|Расширенный второй круг гонки File:Anakin vs Greedo.png|Драка Энакина и Гридо Файл:Farewell_to_Jira.jpg|Прощание с Джирой File:The Air Taxi Sequence.JPG|Сцена с воздушным такси Новеллизация Новеллизация фильма была написана Терри Бруксом. В неё входило три главы с материалом, созданным лично Бруксом и являющимся эксклюзивом для книги. В первых двух главах книги показана тревога Энакина перед гонкой и её последствия, а в последующий главе описывается столкновение между ним и раненым тускеном в пустыне Прежде чем написать книгу, Брукс встречался с Лукасом, от которого получил одобрение и поддержку, а также информацию о том, в каком ключе будут развиваться события Эпизода 2 и 3. Это можно заметить в таких моментах, как сцена с тускеном, которые, по иронии судьбы, становятся причиной смерти матери Энакина во втором эпизоде, и драка с родианским мальчишкой Гридо, показывающий как предстоящий уход Падме вызвал у Энакина приступ ярости (предвещая часть Эпизода III). Новеллизация имела успех в том числе и из-за раскрытие части истории ситхов, в том числе и Дарта Бэйна. В своих мемуарах, «Иногда магия случается», Терри Брукс упоминал о том, что Лукас беседовал с ним по телефону целый час, обсуждая историю джедаев и ситхов. По этому, информация, представленная в книге Брукса, получена им непосредственно от самого Лукаса. Также в этой новеллизации впервые была упомянута Гиперпространственная война Старка. В своей книге «Иногда магия случается» Брукс посвятил целую главу написанию тектовой версии Эпизода I, чем, по его утверждению, он очень гордился и был счастлив взяться за эту работу. Связь с другими источниками В «Скрытой угрозе» впервые появляется Стража Сената, представители которой были облачены в синие доспехи, напоминающие Королевскую гвардию Императора из «Возвращения джедая». Таким образом Стража Сената стала предшественицей Королевской Гвардии. Во время титров в самом конце фильма, можно услышать тему юного Энакина, однако в самый последний момент титров, тема сменяется на первые несколько нот темы Дарта Вйдера из Имперского марша и, когда пропадает последний логотип THX, можно услышать три тяжёлых вдоха Вейдера, что является отсылкой к тому. что Энакин в будущем превратится в Дарта Вейдера. Видео Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace - Trailer Звёздные Войны. Эпизод l - ТРЕЙЛЕР За кулисами Интересные факты *Первой в ходе съёмок была снята сцена разговора между Дарт Сидиусом и Дарт Молом. *Сцена битвы на световых мечах между Дарт Молом и Оби-Ваном с Квай-Гоном снималась на протяжении месяца. Это первая схватка такого рода, в которой принимали участие более двух джедаев или ситхов. *Звук трепещущих крыльев торговца Уотто был достигнут звукооператором Беном Берттом в результате раскрытия и закрытия обычного зонтика. *До съёмок в роли королевы Амидалы Натали Портман не видела ни одного фильма из оригинальной трилогии «Звёздных войн». *Натали Портман пропустила мировую премьеру «Скрытой угрозы» по причине подготовки к сессии в университете. *София Коппола и Кира Найтли получили короткие роли служанок Падме в фильме. Фактически поразительное внешнее сходство Натали Портман и Киры Найтли стало залогом последующей актёрской карьеры последней. *Вопреки распространённому мнению, в большинстве сцен королеву Амидалу под гримом играла не Натали Портман, игравшая Падме, а Кира Найтли. *Из-за высокого роста Лайама Нисона декораторам пришлось потратить ещё 150 000 долларов на новые декорации, в которых актёр смог бы уместиться. *На пресс-конференции, посвящённой выходу «Мести ситхов» на DVD, директор по анимации Роб Колман объявил, что готовится обновлённая версия «Скрытой угрозы», благодаря чему первый эпизод станет последним фильмом саги, в котором кукольного Йоду заменят генерированным при помощи цифровых технологий. *В титрах Джабба Хатт, открывающий гонки на подах, обозначен «Джабба Хатт в роли самого себя». Одновременно в титрах не указывается, что Иэн Макдайармид играет Дарта Сидиуса. *«Скрытая угроза» — единственный фильм «Звёздных войн», в котором представлена уникальная способность джедаев к ускорению. *Передатчик (комлинк) Квай-Гон Джина представляет собой слегка модифицированную бритву «Жиллетт Сенсор Эксель». *Образы всех гунганов были созданы на движке Джа-Джа Бинкса. *Во время битвы гунганов с войсками Федерации мелькает дроид с серийным номером «1138» на спине: это число входило в название первого полнометражного фильма Джорджа Лукаса, называвшегося «THX 1138». *Один из кораблей, пролетающих над Корусантом за миг до разговора Дарта Сидиуса и Дарта Мола, идентичен «Дискавери» из «Космической одиссеи 2001 года». Спасательная капсула этого же корабля видна в сцене разговора между Квай-Гоном и Уотто на заднем плане среди прочих ржавых деталей в «лавке» Уотто на Татуине. *В сцене заседания Галактического Сената можно разобрать несколько делегаций, в том числе вуки и группу инопланетян, напоминающих знаменитого E.T. из фильма Стивена Спилберга «Инопланетянин». *В ранних версиях сценария планета королевы Амидалы называлась Утапау, но в итоге это название отошло к планете, где Оби-Ван сражается с генералом Гривусом в «Мести ситхов». *Во время съемок сражений Эван МакГрегор часто непроизвольно изображал звук светового меча. *Изначально Мэйс Винду должен был быть инопланетянином. *«Падме» с санскрита означает «лотос». *Дарт Мол за весь фильм моргает всего пару раз. Это было вызвано тем, что сыгравшему его Рэю Парку было трудно моргать в контактных линзах, поэтому Парк предложил идею о злодее, который никогда не моргает. *Имя «Джа-Джа» придумал сын Лукаса. *На роль юного Энакина Скайуокера пробовались Хейли Джоэль Осмент и Майкл Ангарано. Состав Появления *C-3PO *G8-R3 *OOM-9 *PK-4 *R2-A6 *R2-B1 *R2-D2 *R2-M5 *R2-N3 *R2-R9 *TC-4 *TC-14 *Ади Галлия *Агриппа Алдрете *Альдар Бидо *Антидар Уильямс *Акс Мо *Арк Руз *Бейл Антиллес *Бен Куадинарос *Биб Фортуна *Бок Аскол *Болес Руур *Ван Сандаж *Вальд *Грагра *Гардулла Бесадии Старшая *Гасгано *Гридо *Дарт Мол *Депа Биллаба *Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре *Джа-Джа Бинкс *Джира *Динее Эллбергер *Долтей Дофайн *Дуд Болт *Иит Кот *Йаддль *Йанад Кисма *Йане *Йараэль Пуф *Йода *Квай-Гон Джинн *Квинлан Вос *Ки-Ади-Мунди *Китстер Банай *Клегг Холдфаст *Куарш Панака *Лана Добрид *Лотт Дод *Луфа Данак *Маои Мадакор *Марс Гуо *Мас Амедда *Мейс Винду *Мели *Мот-Нот Раб *Мохоник *Насс *Нейва Ки *Нут Ганрей *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Оди Мандрелл *Один Неслур *Онаконда Фарр *Оппо Ранцизис *Орн Фри Таа *Орр'УрРууР'Р *Орра Синг *Па Дуа *Падме Амидала *Пассел Ардженте *Панака *Пло Кун *По Нудо *Порро Дольфе *Пэмпи *Рабе *Рик Олие *Рия Кирш *Ругор Насс *Рун Хаако *Рум Слег *Рус Тарпальс *Рэттс Тайрэлл *Сабе *Саше *Свамптое *Себульба *Сеи Тария *Сик *Сио Биббл *Стонрой Сома *Сэси Тийн *Тей Хау *Тимто Пагалис *Тиккес *Тирс *Тоблер Сил *Токс Дон *Тэнн Гелла *Уотто *Финис Валорум *Фодесинбид Аннодуэ *Хела Брандес *Хоган Титмар *Хорокс Риидер *Шив Палпатин/Дарт Сидиус *Шми Скайуокер *Эб Э. Эндокотт *Эвен Пиелл *Эдсел Бар Гейн *Эирте *Эйнли Тим *Элан Мак *Элник Пай *Эми *Энн Гелла *Энакин Скайуокер *Яруа |l-characters= * 3B3-10 * 3B3-1138 * 3B3-1204 * 3B3-21 * 3B3-2761 * 3B3-888 * ASP-77 * C-3PO * DFS-1015 * DFS-1104 * DFS-1138 * DFS-1308 * DFS-327 * DUM-4 * DUM-9 * EG-9 * OOM-9 * OWO-1 * P-59 * P-60 * PK-4 * R2-A6 * R2-B1 * R2-D1 * R2-D2 * R2-D3 * R2-R9 * R2-T0 * R5-A7 * R5-X2 * SSA-1015 * SSA-306 * SSA-719 * TC-14 * TC-3 * TC-4 * Агриппа Алдрете(вырезан в новелизации) * Ади Галлия * Акс Моэ * Альдар Бидо * Антидар Уильямс * Арвен Уэдик * Арк Руз * Аэррли Руэ * Барас Перосей * Баскол Йисрим * Бен Куадинарос * Бин * Богг Тайрэлл * Бок Эскол * Б'олба * Болес Рур * Бэйл Антиллес * Вальд * Ван Сандейдж * Вомак * Гардулла * Гасгано * Грагра * Граксол Келвиин * Граф Запало * Греблипс * Помощники Греблипса * Гридо Старший * Гротто Уэрриби * Дамс Денна * Дарт Мол * Деланд Тайрэлл * Депа Биллаба * Джар-Джар Бинкс * Джедвар Сила * Джерус Джанник * Джира * Джулла Тайрэлл * Дива Шаликва * Доби Тайрэлл * Долтей Дофайн * Дуд Болт * Йаддль * Йаде М'рак * Йане * Йараэль Пуф * Йаруа * Помощники Йауры * Йеб Йеб Адем'торн * Помощники Йеба Йеба Адем'торна * Иит Кот * Йода * Кам Нейл * Квинлан Вос * Кедер Чёрный * Ки-Ади-Мунди * Китстер Банаи * Клегг Холдфаст * Корикс Винн * Ксизор * Квай-Гон Джинн * Куарш Панака * Лана Добрид * Лиана Мериан * Лотт Дод * Луфта Шиф * Маори Мадакор * Марс Гуо * Мас Амедда * Меддун * Мейс Винду * Мик Реграп * Мили * Мот Нот Раб * Мохоник * Мурр Данод * Нисада Бари * Нобот * Нут Ганрей * Нэва Ки * Оби-Ван Кеноби * Огара Джовил * Оди Мандрелл * Один Неслур * Онаконда Фарр * Оппо Ранцизис * Орн Фри Таа * Помощники Орна Фри Таа * Протокольный дроид Орна Фри Таа * Орр Агг Р'орр * Орра Синг * Орр'УрРууР'Р * Па Дуа * Падме Амидала * Пакс Бонкик * Палпатин * Пассел Ардженте * Пло Кун * По Нудо * Порро Дольфе * Пэмпи * Рабе * Ранго Тел * Рашинг * Реике Т'сан * Рейно Вака * Ретул Миннау * Рик Олие * Рия Кирш * Ругор Насс * Рум Слег * Рун Хаако * Рус Тарпальс * РууР'Ур * Рэттс Тайрэлл * Сабе * Саше * Себульба * Сеи Тария * Сенатор из Ксексто * Сенатор с Алины * Сик * Сил Унч * Сио Биббл * Сларм * Стретч * Сэси Тийн * Тегуар * Тей Хау * Тейора Рекаб * Телеван Корей * Тиккес * Тимто Пагалиес * Тирс * Тоблер Цииль * Токс Дон * Тракс Бонкик * Трактон * Тунбак Тура * Тэнн Гелла * Уизл * Уотто * УррОр'РууР * Фанта * Фе * Фило Гандиш * Финансовый Офицер Лотта Дода * Финис Валорум * Фодесинбид * Фреон Древан * Хелена Брандес * Хорас Ванцил * Хорокс Риидер * Хьюго Экенер * Чамберлин * Чокк * Шакка * Шми Скайуокер * Эб Эндокотт * Эбенн Ку3 Баобаб * Эвен Пиэлл * Эдсел Бар Гейн * Помощники Эдсела Бара Гейна * Эйнли Тим * Эйрте * Эллбергер * Элли * Эми * Энн Гелла * Эрдан |c-creatures= *Аква-монстр сандо *Банта *Водное чудовище сандо *Гуарлара *Горг *Икопи *Кааду *Нуна *Морской убийца оппи *Мотт *Пеко-пеко *Пикоби *Ронто *Рососпинник *Рыба **Чешуйчатая рыба ***Ду ***Лаа ***Ми ***Рей ***Си ***Ти ***Фаа *Рыба-коготь Коло *Угорь **Рыба-коготь коло *Фалумпасет *Фамбаа *Шаак *Эопи |l-creatures= *Банта *Водное чудовище сандо *Губер *Горг *Гуарлара *Икопи *Кааду *Коло-когтерыба *Карликовая нуна *Мотт *Морской убийца опи *Ньорк *Фалумпасет *Фамбаа *Пеликки *Пеко-пеко *Пикоби *Потолли *Птица-пилат *Рососпинник *Ронто *Титавиан *Шаак *Шутта *Эопи *Чешуйчатые рыбы **Ду **Фаа **Лаа **Ми **Рей **Си **Ти |c-droids= *Боевой дроид **Боевой дроид B1 **Дройдека **Боевой дроид серии OOM ***Боевой дроид-командир OOM ***Боевой дроид-пилот OOM *Дроид-астромеханик **Серия R ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R1 ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 ***Модель R5 *Дроид-истребитель **Дроид «Стервиятник» *Дроид-камера **Дроид-камера «Гологлайд J57» *Дроид-наблюдатель *Дроид-охранник *Дроид-плавильщик **Дроид серии 8D *Дроид-подборщик *Дроид питания **Дроид питания серии EG **Дроид питания серии GNK *Дроид-работник **Дроид-рабочий серии PK *Дроид-сварщик *Протокольный дроид **Модель 3PO **Протокольный дроид серии TC *Разведывательный дроид **Ситхский разведывательный дроид *Ремонтный дроид **Пит-дроид серии «ДУМ» *Утилизационный дроид **Утилизационный дроид P-100 |l-droids= *Дроид-астромеханик **Серия R ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R1 ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R5 *Боевой дроид **Боевой дроид серии B ***Боевой дроид B1 **Дройдека ***Дроидека серии P **Боевой дроид серии OOM ***Боевой дроид-командир OOM ***Боевой дроид-пилот OOM ***Боевой дроид-охранник серии OOM **Боевой дроид-истребитель с изменяемой геометрией *Дроид-камера **Сенатский дроид-камера **Дроид-камера «Гологлайд J57» *Рабочий дроид **8D8 **Пит-дроид серии DUM **Рабочий дроид серии «PK» **Стретч-дроид *Обслуживающий дроид **Ремонтный дроид Otoga-222 **Дроид-очиститель **Речевой магнитный очиститель **Дроид-сварщик *Дроид питания **Зарядный дроид GNK *Разведывательный дроид **Разведывательный дроид DRK-1 «Тёмный глаз» *Протокольный дроид **Протокольный дроид серии 3PO **Протокольный дроид серии TC *Дроид-мусорщик P-100 *Направляющая опора дроидов-мусорщиков *Дозорный дроид **Дозорный дроид серии «PK» |c-events= *Бунта Ив Классик *Вторжение на Набу **Битва за Набу **Дуэль на Татуине *Похороны Квай-Гона Джинна *Эпоха Республики **Коронация королевы Амидалы |l-events= *Руусанская реформа *Бунта Ив Классик **Бунта Ив Классик (32 ДБЯ) *Вторжение на Набу **Падение Тида **Дуэль на Татуине **Битва на болотах Набу **Битва за Набу *Выборы Канцлера Республики, 32 ДБЯ *Похороны Квай-Гона Джинна |c-locations= *Центральные Миры **Сектор Коруса ***Субсектор Корусант ****Система Корусант *****Корусант ******Галактический город *******Федеральный округ ********Дом 500 по Республиканской улице *********Апартаменты Палпатина ********Храм джедаев *********Башни Совета **********Башня Высшего Совета ***********Зал Совета джедаев **********Башня Совета назначения **********Башня Первого знания **********Башня Совета примирения *********Шпиль Храма ********Сенатская площадь *********Проспект Основателей *********Здание Сената **********Палата Галактического Сената ***********Подиум канцлера *****Корусант-Прайм *Среднее Кольцо **Сектор Чоммелль ***Система Набу ****Набу *****Четвёртый лагерь *****Пещеры Элеуабад *****Великие травянистые равнины *****Священное место гунганов *****Озеро Паонга ******Ото-Гунга *******Покои Высшего совета *****Болото Лианорм *****Река Солли *****Тид ******Храм погребения ******Большой зал ******Дворцовая площадь ******Генератор энергии Тида ******Королевский дворец Тида *******Ангар Тида *******Тронный зал ******Водопад Вирдуго **Маластар ***Пикселито *Внешнее Кольцо **Сектор Арканис ***Система Тату ****Тату-I ****Тату-II ****Татуин *****Плоскогорье Бена ******Каньон нищего ******Ущелье *****Поворот Дюнного Каньона *****Катушка ******Дьявольский проход *****Пустынная равнина *****Долина кратера Эбе *****Отмель хаттов *****Ущелье острых скал *****Лагуна пещер *****Мос-Эспа ******Харчевня Акима ******Большая арена Мос Эспа *******Ложа Уотто ******Рынок Мос-Эспа ******Жилые кварталы рабов ******Магазин Уотто *****Грибная гора *****Лощина Кселрика **Иего **Луны Иего **Система Тунд |l-locations=*Внешнее Кольцо **Сектор Арканис ***Система Татуин ****Татуин *****Арочный каньон *****Большая арена Мос-Эспа *****Долина кратера Эбе *****Дюнное море ******Северное дюнное море *******Грибное плоскогорье *****Мос-Эспа ******Жилые кварталы рабов ******Магазин Уотто ******Рынок Мос-Эспа ******Харчевня Акима *****Отмель хаттов *****Плоскогорье Бена ******Желоб Джетта ******Изгиб Бинди ******Каньон нищего *******Прорез ******Катушка ******Лагуна пещер ******Поворот Дюнного каньона ******Ущелье острых скал ******Штопор *******Дьявольский проход ******Штырь *****Перепад Метта *****Первый сектор *****Пустынная равнина *****Равнины Уолдо ******Низина Уолдо *****Трасса Мос-Эспы *****Юндленская пустошь ****Тату I ****Тату II **Иего ***Пикселито *Тойдария *Центральные Миры **Альдераан **Сектор Корусант ***Система Корусант ****Корусант *****Галактический город ******Округ Сената *******Посольский сектор ********Дом 500 по Республиканской улице *******Законодательный Городок ********Основное авеню учредителей ********Площадь Сената ********Здание Сената *********Великая палата созыва ******Храм Избирательного округа *******Храм джедаев ********Башня Высшего совета *********Покои Высшего совета ********Палаты первого знания *********Башня первого знания ********Башня Совета примирения ********Башня Совета назначения ********Храмовый шпиль ****Корусант-Прайм **Нубия *Среднее Кольцо **Сектор Чоммелль ***Система Набу ****Звезда Набу ****Набу *****Великие травянистые равнины *****Священное место гунганов *****Озеро Паонга ******Ото-Гунга *******Городская большая площадь ******Болото Лианорм *****Ледяная пещера Лагулла *****Река Соллу *****Тид ******Ангар Тида ******Дворцовая площадь *******Королевский дворец Тида *******Триумфальная арка ******Комплекс по переработке плазмы ******Храм погребения Тида *****Хребет Шаака ****Ома-Д'ун ****Рори **Маластар |c-organizations= *Босс *Братья ночи *Бюрократ *Вице-король *Волтех *Высший совет гунганов **Великая армия гунганов ***Бомбад-генерал ***Капитан ***Генерал ***Ополченец гунган *Галактическая Республика **Галактический Сенат ***Делегация Альдераана ***Делегация Набу ***Сенатор ***Стража Сената **Офис Верховного Канцлера ***Верховный Канцлер ***Вице-канцлер **Судебный департамент ***Юстициар ***Судебные силы *Гонщик на подах **Пилот **Техник *Губернатор *Джедай **Орден джедаев ***Высший Совет джедаев ***Гранд-мастер ***Рыцарь-джедай ***Мастер-джедай ***Падаван *Инженер *Картель хаттов **Мажордом *Конгресс Маластара *Королева *Королевский дом Набу **Синяя группа **Служанки **Монарх Набу **Королевский консультативный совет Набу ***Губернатор Набу *Королевские силы безопасности Набу **Дворцовая стража **Капрал **Королевский корпус звёздных истребителей Набу ***Звено «Браво» ***Пилот Набу **Охранная гвардия *Криминальный лорд *Офицер полиции *Посол *Правоохранительные органы *Прислуга **Губернатор *Пилот *Семья Фортуна *Ситхи **Дарт **Лорд ситхов **Мастер-ситх **Ситх-ученик **Тёмный лорд ситхов *Старьёвщик *Торговая федерация **Армия дроидов Торговой федерации **Вице-король Торговой федерации **Коммандер **Советник по делам колоний *Торговец *Учитель |l-organizations= *Бортовой стрелок *Галактическая Республика **Галактический Сенат ***Ассоциация планетарных представителей ***Сенатор ***Заместитель председателя **Офис Верховного Канцлера ***Верховный Канцлер ***Вице-канцлер **Стража Сената **Судебный департамент ***Юстициар ***Судебные силы *Гонщик на подах *Общество гунганов **Босс **Великая армия гунганов ***Бомбад-генерал ***Капитан ***Генерал **Высокий совет гунган *Королевский дом Набу **Прислуга **Королевский консультативный совет Набу ***Советник ***Губернатор **Королева ***Монарх Набу *Королевские силы безопасности Набу **Капитан **Капрал **Лейтенант **Королевский корпус космических истребителей Набу ***Эскадрилья «Браво» ****Капрал *Криминальная империя Джаббы Десилиджика Тиуре **Криминальный лорд **Мажордом *Орден джедаев **Гранд-мастер **Рыцарь-джедай **Мастер-джедай **Падаван **Совет джедаев ***Высший совет джедаев *Орден лордов ситхов **Тёмный лорд ситхов ***Дарт **Ситх-ученик *Охотник за головами *Охотник на джедаев *Пилот *Свуп-банда *Семья Баобаб *Семья Наберри *Семья Скайуокеров *Техник **Инженер *Торговец **Старьёвщик *Торговая федерация **Армия дроидов Торговой федерации ***Коммандер ***Советник по делам колоний ***Вице-король Торговой федерации **Торговый барон **Торговые силы обороны *Убийца *Шпион |c-species= *Алины *Ангелы *Викуэи *Вуки *Гунганы *Даги *Датомирцы *Джавы *Забраки *Зексто *Иктотчи *Иторианцы *Кел-дор *Куаррены *Ланники *Люди **Киффары *Народ песков *Неймодианцы *Родианцы *Рунанцы *Салластанцы *Тви'леки *Тисспиасцы *Тойдарианцы *Толотиане *Тройги *Тунги *Хатты *Цереане *Чагриане *Эр'киты |l-species= *Алины *Анксы *Бифы *Векноиды *Викуэи *Вуки *Вулптерцы *Глимфиды *Граны *Гунганы *Дети зелёной планеты *Даги *Девликки *Джавы *Диатимы *Древние *Забраки *Замстеры *Зексто *Иктотчи *Иши-тибы *Куаррены *Квермианцы *Кел-дор *Киффары *Коруны *Куривары *Ланники *Люди **Коруны *Наззриане *Неизвестная трёхпалая раса *Неймодианцы *Никто *Нозавриане *Нукноги *Паситхипы *Полдты *Родианцы *Рунанцы *Симиртианцы *Снивелы *Суок-суоки *Тарнабы *Таскены *Тви'леки **Летаны **Рутианы *Тисспиасцы *Тойдарианцы *Триффианцы *Тройги *Тунги *Уалаки *Флуггриане *Фоллинцы *Фьюи *Хатты *Цереане *Чагриане *Чалактане *Энсо *Эр'киты |c-vehicles= *Бронированный штурмовой танк *Гоночные поды **KT9 «Оса» **«Ord Pedrovia» **Вульптерин 327 *Десантное судно C-9979 *Звёздный истребитель N-1 *Корабль управления дроидами *«Нубиан» 327 типа «J» *ОВП *Песчаный краулер *Подводное гунганское бонго *Счетверённый гоночный под BT310 *Хейблиббер |l-vehicles= *Бронированный штурмовой танк *Десантное судно C-9979 *Крейсер типа «Консульский» **«Сияющий VII» *Кореллианский звёздный шаттл CSS-1 *Спидеробус *«Пыльная утка» *Пассажирский аэроспидер «Комфортная езда» *Планетарный шаттл типа «Эддикус» **Шаттл Валорума *Капсула *Гравицикл FC-20 **«Кровавый плавник» *Вспышка-S *Крейсер «Гозанти» **«Честь Крайта» *Боевой фургон гунганов *Хейблиббер *Линейный корабль типа «Барышник» **«Саак'ак» *Корабль управления дроидами типа «Барышник» **«Вуутун Палаа» *Грузовой корабль LH-3210 типа «Барышник» *MTT *Звёздный истребитель N-1 *Гоночный шар *Гоночный под **Гоночный под Энакина Скайуокера **BT310 «Квадра» **FG 8T8-Двухблок 2 Особый **GPE-3130 **IPG-X1131 «Длиннохвост» **J930 Дэш-8 **KRT 410C **KV9T9-B «Оса» **Двухплоский турбореактивный «MARK IV» **«Орд-Педровия» **Plug-2 «Бегемот» **Plug-F «Мамонт» **Plug-8G 927 «Кластерный массив» **Четырёхвертикальный 904E «Квадриреактивный» **Ракетный «Титан 2150» **«Турбодайн» 99-U **Вульптерец-327 **Машина XL 5115 **910 «Неповторимый» **RQ 550C «Рывок» *Пехотный транспорт Торговой федерации *Репульсорная гондола *Капсула-салон *Песчаный краулер *Звёздный гонец **«Кинжал» *Набуанский лендспидер типа «Серафим» *Транспортный шаттл типа «Колчан» **«Ляпис-каттер» *ОВП *Спиннер *Субмарина **Трёхпузырчатое бонго *Лендспидер V-19 *Лендспидер X-34 *XR12 **«Сателлитный избавитель» *Яхта **Нубийский королевский корабль 327 типа «J» |c-technology= *Бластер **Бластерный пистолет *Бума *Голограмма *Дыхательная маска A99 *Световой меч **Двухклинковый световой меч |l-technology= *Автопилот *Аэроувеличитель *Бластер **Бластерный пистолет ***Бластерный пистолет ELG-3A blaster pistol ***Татуинский бластерный пистолет ***Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет CR-2 ***Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет S-5 **Бластерная винтовка ***Бластерная винтовка E-5 ***Бластерная винтовка «Паладин» MK II **Бластерная пушка **Карманный бластер ***Карманный бластерный пистолет модели Q2 *Бума *Влагоуловитель **Влагоуловитель GX-8 *Вспомогательный пояс *Граната **Термальный детонатор *Датапад *Двигатель **Гоночный двигатель 620C **Досветовой двигатель 221 *Дыхательный аппарат **Дыхательная маска A99 **Маска-антиоксидант *Гассер *Генератор дефлекторного щита **Генератор дефлекторного щита *Гипердвигатель **Генератор гипердвигателя T-14 *Гунганская энергетическая катапульта *Голограмма **Голокамера **Голопроектор ***Изображатель *Дальновид *Дефлекторный щит *Защитная дверь *Звёздная схема *Информационные очки *Комлинк **Комлинк «Шёпот-98» **Наручный комлинк *Клу горн *Лазер **Лазерная пушка ***Счетверённая лазерная пушка **Лазерные врата *Личный энергетический щит **Гунганский личный энергетический щит *Оружие ближнего боя **Боевой посох **Силовая пика **Цеста *Протонная торпеда *Пулевик **Тускенская винтовка *Световой меч **Двухклинковый световой меч ***Световой меч Дарта Мола **Первый световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби **Световой меч Квай-Гона Джинна *Сдерживающее поле **Генератор сдерживающего поля **Магнитное поле *Силовой гарпун **Абордажный крюк *Снайперская винтовка *Тест-экран джедаев *Турболифт *Ховер-сани *Электробинокль *Энергетическая стяжка |c-miscellanea=*Мозг *Основной язык *Сила **Обман разума *Хаттский язык |l-miscellanea= *Азартные игры **Гонки на подах *Бенду *Бой на световых мечах **Дун Моч **Сай **Сай ток **Сан джем **Сокан **Форма IV: Атару **Форма VII: Джуйо / Ваапад **Шиак *Болото *Бронзий *Время **32 ДБЯ *Галактическая экономика **Вупиупи **Галактический кредитный стандарт **Пеггат **Тругут *Гиперпространство *Город **Столица **Экуменополис *Да пребудет с тобой Сила *Долг жизни *Дриксфар *Дуэль судеб *Закат двойной звезды *Звёздная система **Звезда **Планета *Инородцы *Космический бой *Кровь *Кубок Бунта *Леторн *Мозг *Мидихлорианы *Правило двух *Обучение джедаев *Обучение ситхов *Огонь **Кремация **Огнемёт *Одежда **Аква-драгоценность Мангана **Веда-одежда **Одеяния джедаев **Одеяния ситхов ***Зейд-ткань **Одежда Падме Амидалы ***Головной убор Ширайя ***Тревелла-ткань ***Сокровище Зенды *Пища **Дрисс **Ламта **Корм бант **Палли **Сиди-тыква **Тезиретт-семена **Харун-хлеб *Прозрачная сталь *Рабство *Растение **Дерево ***Гимер ****Гимеровый посох ***Дерево джапор ****Талисман из джапора ***Дерево камбиликтус *Сабрикет *Сила **Источник Силы **Светлая сторона Силы **Способности Силы ***Контроль дыхания ***Зрение Силы ***Обман разума ***Ощущение Силы ***Скорость Силы ***Сокрытие Силы ***Телекинез ***Эмпатия Силы **Тёмная сторона Силы ***Ярость Силы *Скорость света *Сфера мира *Татуировки **Ситхские татуировки *Тема Джаббы *Тема Энакина *«Уличный певец» *Флунорп *Хром *Шёлк **Мерцающий шёлк **Сайрен-шёлк **Септшёлк **Чер-шёлк *Шрам почтения памяти *Язык **Дагский язык **Двоичный язык **Джавский язык **Основной галактический язык **Таскенский язык **Футорк **Хаттский язык ***Алфавит хаттов **Эр'китский язык *У меня плохое предчувствие }} Ссылки *Официальная страница фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» на StarWars.ru * * * * * * * * * * * * * *[http://lucasfilm.com/star-wars-episode-1-the-phantom-menace Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace] at Lucasfilm Ltd. * * * }} * *[http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=starwars.htm Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace] at Box Office Mojo *Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace at vidozon.com *Episode I script *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/star_wars_episode_i_the_phantom_menace/ Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace] at Rotten Tomatoes *[http://www.filmsmarts.com/movies/phantommenace.html Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Name Origins] at FilmSmarts.com Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Кинофильмы